Dreams are not real, or are they?
by Hanging.by.a.moment
Summary: A case causes Mulder to have strange dreams of Scully's death. Are they just dreams, or are they real. MSR
1. Chapter 1

**What's your worst nightmare?**

I don't own any of the x-files characters unfortunately, they are the property of Chris Carter.

This is just a story I thought up one day in my maths lesson, as my fellow obsession whore sophie will tell you!

This kind of story has probably been done in the past.

No flames please

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Noooooo, get back stand back" Mulder heard the voice he could recognize so well.

Pushing through the crowd he saw her, stood with a gun pressed against her temple.

"Scully?" Mulder asked not knowing what to think. "Scully what are you doing?" he asked hoping he could somehow resolve this situation.

"Mulder leave me alone, get away, I'm going to do this, I need to" Scully shouted tears streaming down her face.

Mulder stared at her absorbing her words. How could the Scully he knew so well ever say this. She looked so terrified, why was she doing this?

"Scully you don't have to do this, you have no reason to do it, please don't do it Scully I could never ever forgive myself if you died. Scully I love you to much" Mulder said his voice starting to crack. The tears now began to stream down his face too.

"I love you too and this is why I must do it" said Scully staring into his eyes.

With that she pulled the safety off her gun and taking one last look at Mulder she whispered, "I love you more than my heart can take".

The gunshot echoed round the room in what seemed like slow motion. The blood, her blood, it was everywhere. He closed his eyes, screaming uncontrollably.

With a jolt he was back in his room. Sitting up he wiped the sweat from his brow, trying hard to steady his breathing. It was just a dream he reassured himself, dreams aren't real. Or are they?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I no this is kind of short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Ok so do you think I should continue? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Right I'm dedicating this one to my obsession whores Sophie and Hannah. Sophie for making me invisible to the teacher so I can write fanfic in maths, and Hannah for finally updating her starwars story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you saying he just knew that she was going to die. He just dreamed that she was dead and then it happened? Said Scully, looking at the serious look on his face.

"Yes I am, his dreams were visions, and he didn't just dream one way in which she died he dreamt she died in 3 ways"

"Mulder it's purely coincidental, it's scientifically proven that dreams are just created by our thoughts during the day. Maybe Mr Taylor had read about death or seen it on TV. Why is dreaming it 3 times so important"

"He dreamt that she died once by killing herself, once by him killing her and the third time was whenshe actually died. The first two dreams were a combination of how she actuallydied." Mulder replied.

"I don't know Mulder I still think it could be to do with the power of suggestion" Scully sighed.

"So you're saying that he dreamed about death purely because of the power of suggestion? I agree some dreams are due to that, but not when something happens exactly as it did in your dream?"

"Mulder are you ok" Scully asked finally. He'd been very snappy all morning, and to be honest looked rather rough.

"I'm fine Scully, I just didn't sleep to well" Mulder answered trying his hardest not to snap. He couldn't stop thinking bout his dream, it seemed so vivid, so real. Stop being stupid Mulder, it's just a dream he told himself. Dreams never come true. It couldn't be related to this case could it?

His thoughts were interrupted by the knowledge that Scully was now sat on the edge of his desk with a concerned look on her face.

"Mulder you sure your ok, you were completely out of it for a few seconds then. Maybe you should go home and get some rest, I can finish this paperwork."

She touched him lightly on his shoulder, and felt his whole body tense up. Moving off the desk she placed her hands on each of his shoulders. She gradually felt the tension begin to leave and she lightly massaged them.

"That better?" She asked, removing her hands and beginning to return to her desk.

"Thank you Scully" Mulder said breathing out, he felt much more relaxed. However just looking at her face brought back the memories. He stared at her now taking in her beauty, and thought of how over the years he had come to love her. Even if he never said it out loud, he knew she felt the same way.

Again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by the ringing of a phone.

Scully also having been lost in her thoughts suddenly snapped back to reality. She picked up the phone.

"Hello" She said trying to put on an act of cheerfulness

"What now, ok I'll see you in 5 minutes. Bye" She slammed the phone down, and sighed a long sigh.

"Who was it?" Mulder asked inquiringly.

"Skinner he wants me to attend a meeting." She said with a look of boredom on her face.

She got up from her seat and put on her jacket

"You look shattered Mulder, go home" Scully said with a hint of concern in her voice again.

"Ok, but I'm just going to finish my section of the paperwork off first, I'm not allowing you to write everything up all by yourself. Then I promise ill go home"

He watched her leave the office, admiring her. He was overcome with a feeling of drowsiness. Maybe I'll go home later he thought, I'll just going to rest my eyes for 10 minutes.

Within seconds he was asleep

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mulder please don't" Scully pleaded struggling against the ropes he had tied round her legs and arms.

He had the gun in his hands. He looked into her eyes, he could see her pain.

"You don't deserve to live Scully" Mulder said shocked at how cold his voice sounded.

"Mulder I love you don't do this." Scully said the tears now rolling down her face, making her make-up run.

"I'm doing this for us both Scully, we will both die" Mulder said bringing the trigger up towards her.

He walked over and bent down to her

"I love you with all my heart Scully" He closed his lips over hers, allowing himself to have one last passionate kiss with her. She opened her mouth wider, letting his tongue explore her mouth for the last time. He moved his hand up to caress her face, wiping away her tears. Pulling away he stared into those gorgeous eyes one last time.

"Please forgive me Scully" said Mulder struggling to keep the tears back.

"bang"

It was over in a matter of seconds, he stared at her body watching as the last minutes of her life ticked away.

Moving over towards her he placed his arm around her and moved placed his gun in his mouth. With one last glance at her he pulled the trigger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So what does everyone think, please R and R.


	3. Only true love can save you

Chapter 3

Sorry this updates a bit late, but my wireless internet connection breaking and revising for exams I haven't had time.

I think I shall dedicate thisone to my friend laura in thanks for the poem she wrote for me,and everyone who has reviewed this story.

Anyway here goes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mulder?" Scully asked quietly.

She had just arrived back from her meeting to find Mulder fast asleep and having what appeared to be an extremely distressing dream.

He was covered in sweat and kept thrashing around.

Scully worriedly once again attempted to wake him. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and began to shake him.

"Mulder wake up, it's just a bad dream" Scully said trying her best to wake him.

Finally he jolted awake.

"Scully?" Mulder asked appearing very shocked that she was there.

He reached out and touched her arm.

"Scully you were.. you were" Mulder stuttered

"I was what Mulder? Look it was just a bad dream, you should have taken my advice and gone home." Scully said.

She moved her hand to where Mulder's was on her left arm. As soon as she touched it she felt the usual electric feeling she got every time her skin came in contact with his.

"Mulder it was a dream that's all. I think this case we've been working on has got into your head" Scully tried to reassure him

She felt him remove his hand from under hers. He scraped his chair back and stood up facing her.

"Scully…." He paused, looking into her eyes.

"I've got to go and check something out" He said suddenly, willing himself to stop gazing into her eyes.

Grabbing his coat he moved towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Scully said quickly grabbing her coat from the back of her chair.

"Scully you don't have to, you've probably got more important things to do" Mulder said.

"Look your shaken up, I'm not letting you go off by yourself. Anyway where are we going" Scully asked following him out the door.

"To see Mr Taylor"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been half an hour and they'd barely got anything out of Mr Taylor in Scully's opinion. Excusing herself she left Mulder to it and went to watch outside.

"You didn't come here just to talk about the case did you Mr Mulder?" Said Mr Taylor knowingly.

"No.. I came because.. because of some dreams I've been having" Mulder said

"Dreams like the ones I had, about death?" Mr Taylor asked

"Yes" Mulder answered staring at the table in front of him. "Its happened twice now, and I'm afraid they might be like your dreams"

"Describe them to me" Mr Taylor answered

"Well in the first one my partner Agent Scully died by shooting herself. In the second dream I shot her and myself" Mulder said feeling as though it was him being interviewed instead of Mr Taylor.

Mr Taylor sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"Tell me Mr Mulder are you and this Agent Scully close?" Mr Taylor asked

"Yeah I guess" Mulder replied

"Do you love her?" Mr Taylor asked

Mulder was just about to reply when he was interrupted by Scully's return.

"Mulder we've got to go, Mr Taylor has to go back to his cell" Scully said, trying to ignore the situation she had just walked in on.

She didn't know exactly what Mulder and Mr Taylor had been discussing, but the tension in the air when she entered the room was extremely high.

A prison guard entered and began directing Mr Taylor out of the room. Mr Taylor stopped at the door and turned, facing Mulder.

"Remember Mr Mulder, Only true love can save you" Mr Taylor said before turning and exiting the room. Leaving Mulder to ponder his words.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mulder are you going to tell me what is going on or what?" Scully asked.

They had just pulled up outside Scully's apartment, and Mulder had been silent the whole journey.

Mulder continued to stare straight ahead.

He looked so distant, and his lovely hazel eyes were focusing so hard.

Scully placed a hand on his knee and snapped him out of his trance.

"Tell me Mulder" Scully insisted

Mulder sighed deeply and looked at Scully, and took in her beauty. She didn't need to know this, she worried enough already, it was already hard for her to sleep.

"It doesn't matter Scully, look your home now, I'm going to go back to work now for a bit and finish some paper work" Mulder said as convincingly as possible.

Scully didn't move, but kept staring at him, her hand still on his knee.

He hated it when she did this.

"Fine Scully you want to know what's wrong, then ill tell you, but don't blame me if you can't sleep tonight.

She nodded to him willing him to tell her.

"I've been having dreams Scully, like Mr Taylor's." Mulder said quickly wanting to get it out in the open. He let the information sink in before he continued.

"Is this related to what happened earlier when you had that dream at work?" Scully asked.

"Yes, but if these dreams are like Mr Taylors , they could come true." Mulder said staring into the black night outside again.

"Mulder what exactly were your dreams about? You had more than one right?" Scully asked

"Yeah I had two. One where… where you killed yourself and one where I killed us both" Mulder said now looking down at the floor.

Scully sat silently for a few minutes processing what he had just said.

"It can't be true, its not been proved that Mr Taylor ever really had dreams, for all we know he just invented them as a kind of alibi" Scully said trying her best to keep any hint of being scared out of her voice.

Quickly she removed her hand off Mulder's knee and turned to open the car door.

"What if it is true Scully? What if you die, I couldn't live with that, and if what if I killed us both?" Mulder said sounding both concerned and scared.

Scully turned back one last time and with one hand she stroked his face.

"Don't worry Mulder I'm not about to die and neither are you." Scully said

Turning round she climbed out of the car and shut the door. Mulder sat and watched her go, praying that what she said was true.

So what do you think? The next chapter will be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, sorry about the lack of updating of this story. What with exams and loss of inspiration, I totally forgot about it. Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, but I wrote it at 1 in the morning in a tent and it was all I could write before I got moaned at for having a torch switched on**

He left, and boy was he scared, Scully thought to herself.

She walked up to her apartment, repeating their conversation from 10 minutes earlier, over and over again in her head.

She hated being away from him when he seemed so scared. However his words stuck in her head preventing her from following him.

"_What if it is true Scully? What if you die, I couldn't live with that, and if what if I killed us both?"_

She turned the key in her apartment door, and entered her darkened apartment.

Turning on the light, she shivered slightly, suddenly fearful that what Mulder had said might be true.

She had never doubted him before, she trusted him regardless of anything. Including the fact that he hadn't slept in days.

Forcing all thoughts of earlier out of her head, she began to get ready for bed. It was the weekend and she was going to relax, and she prayed that maybe Mulder would relax to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile Mulder was fighting a losing battle with his heavy tired eyes.

The days and nights of virtually no sleep, were beginning to catch up with him.

He was finally succumbing to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scully opened her eyes to find herself in Mulder's apartment.

How was this possible when she was in her own warm bed not ten minutes ago?

The rational part of her brain, was attempting to reassure her that she was either dreaming an extremely lucid dream, or had slept walked here.

This was an extremely lucid dream though she thought, and how could I of slept walked all the way here with no history of sleepwalking.

Then her conversation with Mulder flooded back to her.

It couldn't be true, could it?

A noise interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see a figure standing in the doorway.

It was then that she realized that she couldn't control her movements properly. It was also then that she discovered the gun clamped tightly in her hand.

**Ooo a cliffhanger. How cruel. Please hit that lovely box below and review. Gives mulder's famous puppy dog eyes expression**


	5. Nightmares, thunder and love

**Right this is the final chapter, I was going to abandon this story altogether but I have decided to at least complete it. This chapter goes to all of my reviewers, because without you I wouldn't have kept this story going.**

**Anyhow on with the story..**

Mulder opened his eyes to find himself in the doorway of his apartment.

He knew what was happening, and he instantly grew fearful.

Near the window stood Scully, the moonlight highlighting all of her features, especially her red hair.

His body moved towards her, and Mulder found he couldn't stop himself. He had no control.

His feet finally stopped moving, about two feet away from where Scully stood.

It was then that he too discovered the gun resting his hand.

He could now see Scully properly, her eyes mirrored the terror he felt.

"Mulder, what are we doing?" Scully asked fearfully.

"I..I don't know, I think the nightmares are finally coming true" He replied shakily.

He felt his hand move, pulling the gun up so it was level with her head.

She felt her hand move too, so it was level with his head.

"I can't control it" said scully. Her hand was now shaking with her attempts to bring the gun down.

"Mulder I'm so scared" Scully said. Her body was now shaking along with her hand.

"I lo…I love you Mulder" She whispered, losing the battle with her finger on the trigger.

Mulder looked her straight in the eyes. "We can fight this Scully, we don't need to say our goodbyes yet." He too was struggling with keeping his finger off the trigger.

"No Mulder.. I can't hold it much longer" Scully said, tears now spilling freely from her eyes, and streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Scully, we can do it." Mulder said, his eyes too were now welling up with tears. He hated seeing her scared like this. He was now beginning to give up the fight, he couldn't help it. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry Scully, just remember that, I'm doing this to save you" Mulder said.

He began turning the gun with what force he could to his own head. He would rather die for her than see her die.

"I love you scully, more than my life" Mulder whispered into the dark air, before slowly pressing down the trigger.

"NOOOOOO" Screamed Scully.

Suddenly as if from nowhere there came a loud crash of thunder.

Scully screamed thinking it was Mulder's gun shot.

Her gun fell to the fall, as she suddenly realized the nightmare was over.

She curled into a ball and closed her eyes. He's dead she thought, he dead.

Then she noticed the comforting hand that was placed on her arm.

She looked up slowly to see Mulder there.He was alive.

He gave her a small smile, to let her know everything was ok. He then moved forwards and wiped the tears away that remained on her face.

Noticing how she was still shakinghe wrapped his arms securely around her and held her. He held her forwhat seemed like hours,until scully's sobs turned to the slow steady breathing of sleep. Then he to slowly drifted off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Scully's apartment 2 nights later:**

"Skinner just called, Mr Taylor is dead" Scully said to Mulder.

They were sat on Scully's sofa, watching tv.

"How did he die?" Mulder replied

"Gunshot wound to the head." Scully said

"That's odd Mr Taylor didn't exactly seem to be the type of man to commit suicide" Mulder said his gaze now moving from the television screen.

"Well that's the odd thing, no gun was found, but the cameras show no one entered or exited he cell" Scully said

"Well I hope skinner doesn't want us to write up a case on" Mulder said a small shiver running down his back as he remembered the events of 2 nights ago.

"Yeah me too" Scully said trying to force all recollection of that night from her memory.

"Oh there was one last thing Skinner said, he said there was a note in the cell. The note was left to you. It said "Only true love can save you". Does that mean anything to you?" Scully asked.

"Yeah it does. Two days ago at the end of my conversation Mr Taylor said those exact same words to me. I also believe that those words are what saved us" Mulder said looking into Scully's eyes

The realization hit her, and her gaze strayed from Mulder's eyes.

"You mean we were saved because…." She couldn't bring herself to say it

"Because we love each other" Mulder said finishing her sentence for her.

He touched her cheek, turning her head back towards him.

"Mulder" Scully said

"Yes Scully?" Mulder asked

"Would it be ok if you stayed with me tonight, its just last night I couldn't sleep at all, I'm to scared" Scully said looking down at the floor.

Mulder reached across to her hand and held it in his.

"Of course I will Scully, I'll do anything for you, and you know that." Mulder said

With his free hand he brought her head towards his, he then placed his lips gently over hers.

That night they both slept more peacefully wrapped in each others arms, than they had done in days.

**The end**

**Ok it's all over. Many thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Please review one last time, and then I promise I shall right a new story very soon.**


End file.
